insanegamersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Intro
The Intro is the logo that appears after a funny or important moment at the start of a InsaneGamers video. Logo 1 2014-Mid 2015 The first logo features a sound effect of thunder, while the words "Insane" and "Gamers" with lightning inside of them appear, with an UK Flag in the background. Rob has said that this logo will continue to be used for Machinimas, Two Player & Rob Vs. The PS2. Variants LogoHalloween.jpg|The Halloween Logo. Note the darkened flag. It also has creepy music and wolves howling in the background. LogoMockTV.jpg|A Mock Old School TV logo. Designed for the 90th Anniversary of the BBC. It features the ident music of "Tyne-Tees Television" in the background. LogoXmas.jpg|The Christmas themed version. Snow appears infront of the logo and "Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy" plays in the background. Instead of the sound of Thunder, Children cheering is heard instead. LogoWithPaul.jpg|The InsaneGamers/Paul Fairbridge cross logo. It plays out with Paul's then-current logo (with his theme music), while the Insane Gamers logo cuts in and out. It finally ends up like you see in the thumbnail. IGCILogo.jpg|The Capitalism Incorporated Version used on "The Last Day" 4 By 3.jpg|Used for Rob Vs. The PS2: Thunderbirds. It starts normal but then goes 4:3 to start the parody opening of the episode. Logo 2 Mid 2015-Present The second logo came into effect on the 11th May 2015. A Loading bar appears on screen, while Insane Gamers appears above it. Then, once the loading bar is finished, a UK flag appears, and the words "Gaming From England" appear. The URL to the channel appears on the bottom during this whole thing. Also, it appears that the music that plays during the intro can change, as Rob has mentioned this on Twitter. Music 12th May to 23rd June - OMFG "I Love You" 24th June to 8th July - OMFG "Hello" 9 July to 17th August - Nicholas Piantedosi "Hit The Floor" 18th August - Halo 2 Menu Music (Unforgotten: Martin O' Donnell) 19th August to 5th October - OLWIK - Taking Over (Feat. Alexa Lusader) 5th October to 18th October - Joe Garston - Loud & Clear (Feat. Richard Caddock) 19th October to 2nd November - HOVERBOOTS - One 3rd November to 13th November - Umpire - Collins Ave. Also used in GTA Online Part 27 (released 21st October) likely due to Rob's Hard Drive failure, in which videos in the schedule were corrupted due to the hard drive having a magnetic field fault. Rob likely moved the video up the schedule, but forgot to change the music. 14th November to 1st December - K.Safo & Alex Skrindo - Future Vibes (Feat. Stewart Wallace) 2nd December to 21st December - Matthew Margeson - We Wish You A Merry Christmas 22nd December to 1st January 2016 - Gyom - We Wish You A Merry Christmas 2nd January 2016 to 21st February 2016 - Desmeon - Hellcat 22nd February 2016 - 13th April 2016 - Different Heaven - Far Away (Also used in First Impression Friday - FIVE: Guardians of David, due to the music of the time (Desmeon: Back From The Dead) featuring a lot of swearing, so Rob did not want to offend people as it is a Bible game) 14th April 2016 - Present - Desmeon - Back From The Dead Variants So Far: B&W Version.jpg|A Black & White Version of the 2015 Intro. Used in the 7/7 10th Anniversary Video. Uses "Mourning Song" by Kevin MacLeod as it's background music. IGRussian.jpg|Used in "Metro: 2033" Let's Plays. Intended to look like a poorly made Russian Dub, the Russian for "Insane Gamers" appears over the logo. Part 1 of the Let's Play uses the Russian National Anthem, but Part 2 uses the music variant of the time "Hit The Floor" IG Logo On TV.jpg|The logo appears on Frank's Monitor Category:The Insane Gamers